When You Take A Life
by cecld16
Summary: Its weird feeling, staring at your phone, wondering who to call like at the moment it was the most important thing in his life. But in a way it is. Stiles needs someone who will understands but who? Scott? Malia? Lydia? Kira? Liam? Parish? Someone who understands whats it like to take a life, someone who will back him even if everybody turns on him. So who was it going to be?


Stiles felt like something was tearing him up inside... How could this have happened?

The blood.

The blood was everywhere.

His hands stained with it, he had tried to rub it of but his hands were to shaky to clean them probably.

So here he was...sitting there on his bed...crying...

Shaking.

Trembling.

And...waiting...

Waiting for her to come and maybe rescue him from this nightmare, **it had to be a nightmare.**

But even then Stiles knew he still had 10 fingers and could read.

 _This wasn't a nightmare..._

"Stiles what do you want? Look I was just about to-...Stiles?" Her anger turned to worry as she took his shaking form in.

Stiles looked up at her, tears still down his cheeks, his eyes red.

"Malia" He croaked, his voice dry.

She stepped in a little warily at first but then was soon sitting next to him, eyes wide "Stiles, what happened? Who did this to you! I'll kill them, I swear!" Malia seethed as she saw his bruised body and bloodied hands for the first time.

The irony in that statement could have been funny if Stiles hadn't thought he was loosing his sanity.

"Donavan-I-I" Stiles choked on his own words, his hands going to his throat where Donovan's hands had just been and...never would be again.

"Donovan!" Malia snarled, her eyes flashing blue as she stood up as if to go and hunt him down right away and make him pay.

"No Malia! Don't" Stiles quickly said, suddenly desperate, he added quietly " _Don't_ , don't leave me"

His tone of voice, Malia frowned, something was different here. Stiles had been beaten up before but he'd never been this shaken up.

She sat down next to him more gently this time and asked him softly and still anger at Donovan "What did he do to you Stiles?"

"He-he didn't do anything to me, I-I mean he did but thats not it" Stiles mumbled, suddenly not looking at her.

She had thought she'd been smelling his fear and anxiety but the two smells wrapped up together to form a different emotion, a emotion that was overpowering Malia almost jumped in shock at being overwhelmed, it was guilt and Stiles reeked of it.

"Stiles-" Malia started to say but he cut her of, wringing his hands together.

"He tried to kill me, he tried to _kill_ me Malia and I just _reacted_ and- **oh god** , _whats Scott going to think?_ Oh-"

Stiles started to have a panic attack, breathing in and out with hard and heavy breaths.

His eyes glued to his bloodied hands.

Malia realised a second thing that night, one she should take more notice of her senses, especially her sense of smell as Stiles was not only overpowered by guilt but the blood on his hands...didn't smell like his blood...

Malia gently grasped his hands, calming him down slightly, his hands were trembling beneath hers.

"Stiles, what happened?" Malia asked slowly.

Stiles looked at her then looked down again at his hands.

Malia noticed his eyes were darker than before, like something had snuffed out the light she used to see in his eyes.

"He attacked me an-and" Stiles shuddered, he felt and looked broken.

Taking a few deep breaths Stiles looked up at her again almost whispered, weakly like he didn't have the strength any longer to talk any louder and what Malia heard completely shocked her and she worried what the pack would think.

"I _killed_ him, I killed Donovan"

 ** _Let me know what you think? This was going to be a one shot but I might continue it, this is one of my theories at what Stiles will do in season 5, its probably not true but this is what I got from how violent Stiles has been acting recently and the trailer, where Stiles has bloody hands driving a car, arguing with scott (Some of us are human!) Reaching for a wretch as someone who looked like Donovan attacking him and seemed to be cleaning the wretch of blood in another scene._**


End file.
